Droga: ZADR
by riuke kyodaine
Summary: Esta relacion ha sido mas que hermosa. Dib ha intentado dar el siguiente paso con Zim, pero algo lo detiene... ¿Que sera?


Titulo: Droga Autora: Kyodaine Fandom: ZADR Disclaimer: Piensen en que harian las ZADR fans si les perteneciera Invasor Zim...*risa malvada* pero maldita sea, no nos pertenece, sino a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon Range: M Advertencias: Lemon, sexo explicito (Homosexual y xenofilico :v)  
Summary: Esta relacion ha sido mas que hermosa. Dib ha intentado dar el siguiente paso con Zim, pero algo lo detiene... Que sera?  
Notas: En lo que me animo a empezar el capitulo 5 de Aromas y sabores, escribire este lemon (yay! lemon! te extra amos!) que se me ocurrio mientras veia una serie ^-^ Apenas tengo una idea algo construida, pero espero que les guste :dummy:

Mientras Dib perseguia con paso apresurado al ojirosa que se iba cabizbajo delante de el, iba pasando por su mente lo que acababa de pasar.

- Zim, yo-!  
- NO humano! NO, NO, NO Y NO!  
-Si, esta bien, Zim. Pero espera-  
- No!

Aaah, la obstinacion de un autentico invasor irken. El ojimiel ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto luego de un par de meses.

Oh, vaya. Lo que habia pasado hace un par de meses.

No hay porque entrar en detalles, pero ese dia fue el dia mas feliz que habia vivido el pelinegro. Aquel dia en que decidio amar a Zim y no soltarlo nunca, decubriendo luego de 8 a os el sentimiento que tenia por el adorable irken. Se sentia un tonto por no haberlo notado por tantos a os, pero ahora eso ya no importaba y solo se dedicaba a amar con toda su alma al alien.

Los besos, las caricias, las miradas... Le daban mucha felicidad y placer el hacer todo esto con su novio. Pero como cualquier humano de 18 a os terrestres, las hormonas le hacian tener un deseo prohibido cada vez que besaba apasionadamente a su novio. OBVIAMENTE Dib no pensaba forzar a Zim a nada, no, Dib estaba en contra de las relaciones sexuales sin aprobacion de ambas partes, asi que si queria satisfacer sus necesidades, lo haria por las buenas o no lo haria. (N/A: aaaw! w)

Entonce, sigilosa y amablemente, le pidio con timidez al ojirosa aprobacion a hacer el dichoso acto. Tal sorpresa fue la del azabache cuando el alien se nego rotundamente.

-Zim, por favor, yo solo... -Su voz comenzo a suavizarse y su rostro comenzo a tomar tristeza. No pensaba que se negaria tan fuertemente... Habia hecho algo mal? No habia sido suficientemente compresible? O tal vez se apresuro demasiado? Al oir el tono de voz del ojimiel, Zim se detuvo y camino hasta su novio y acaricio dulcemente las mejillas de este.  
-Esta bien, Dib... Pero... No -Mira Zim, no importa si no quieres, lo entiendo. Yo nunca te obligaria a hacerlo sin tu consentimiento, de verdad... Solo queria decirte eso -El irken sonrio tiernamente y planto un corto y suave beso en los labios del pelinegro. Intercambiaron miradas felices y Zim tomo camino hacia la entrada principal de la casa del azabache.

- Oh! -Exclamo un segundo antes de irse y volvio a dirijir la mirada al pelinegro. -Por cierto, un chico popular de la escuela -del cual no recuerdo su nombre- me invito a una fiesta ma ana y accedio a que te llevara conmigo. Quieres ir?  
- Claro! Me encantaria. Paso por ti a las 7?  
-Muy bien, a las 7 sera. Nos vemos Dib.  
-Hasta luego. -Se sonrieron y esta vez el irken de verdad se fue. Claro. Una fiesta. Zim era bastante popular en realidad, siempre lo invitaban a fiestas, pero el nunca accedia si no lo dejaban llevar a su novio, le daban tantos insultos por su orientacion sexual mientras el alien solo las ignoraba. Pero esta vez el anfitrion de la fiesta tambien era gay, asi que no le importo que Zim invitara alguien mas. Divertido. Sera la primera fiesta a la que van.

De no ser porque ambos estaban juntos, esa habria sido el lugar mas aburrido al que hubieran ido.

A parte de que no conocian a casi nadie, habia chicas que intentaban coquetearle a Zim mientras que su novio intentaba protegerlo, incluso unos idiotas que ni siquiera eran de la escuela tambien intententaron acercarsele. Basicamente proteger a Zim fue lo unico que Dib estaba haciendo en la fiesta, todos los demas parecian divertirse.

-Oye, Zim... Te esta gustando la fiesta?  
-La verdad, la verdad, la verdad... No -Que bueno, Te parece si ya nos vamos?  
- Si! Por favor!... Oh, pero antes necesito hablar con alguien, esperame un segundo -Por supuesto.

Zim sonrio y beso a Dib en se al de "En seguida regreso". Se sonrieron y el ojirosa desaparecio entre la multitud. Sobre ese "alguien", el azabache no se preocupaba, sabia quien era y porque tenia que hablar con el. Un asunto para que ambos chicos pudieran entrar a la universidad, a Dib no le caia bien este tipo, actuaba muy extra o con ellos. Pero, oh bueno.

Paso un rato y el pelinegro comenzo a preocuparse, Que tal si otra chica se le habia acercado? Oh, que idiota era por haberlo dejado solo en un lugar con tanta gente. Lo estuvo buscando por todo el lugar hasta que en una esquina del departamento vio una escena que lo shockeo completamente (N/A: Nop! Zim no esta besando a nadie mas! :I)

Corrio al piso y ayudo al cuerpo verde tirado, lo tomo con preocupacion e intentando desesperadamente de despertarlo. Las lagrimas comenzarian a invadir su rostro pronto, pero antes les dio una feroz mirada a las personas al rededor.

- Que le hicieron a Zim!? Respondanme!  
-Bah, que aburrido. -Dijo desinteresado la persona con la que el ojirosa iba a hablar. -Solo mira a tu noviecito, es demasiado sexy -Comenzo a decir con lujuria sonriendole retorcidamente al asustado pelinegro. Los dos idiotas junto a el comenzaron a reir tambien.  
-... Lo drogaron, verdad!? Ustedes, BASTARDOS!  
-No necesitamos mucha, el idiota cayo en seguida con una sola dosis como si no la hubiera tomado antes. Ustedes dos no lo han hecho verdad? -Volvieron a reirse.  
- Eso no les importa! -La sangre del azabache ardia y estaba a punto de romperse los dientes de lo duro que los apretaba. Tenia ganas de romperles cada uno de sus huesos, pero sabia que Zim era mas importante. Lo tomo en sus brazos y salio corriendo dejando atras esas risas tan frustrantes. Cuando Zim se mejorara, regresaria y les romperia la cara.

Los doctores terrestres no podrian ayudarlo asi que decidio ir a la base de su novio, tal vez la computadora le diria alguna forma de despertarlo, lo que fuera, aunque tuviera que sacrificarse a si mismo. Desesperado y jadeando llego a la sala de la casa verde y recosto al incosciente alien en el sofa.

- Computadora! Hazle un analisis a Zim y dime como puedo ayudarlo! -La computadora ya estaba programada para obedecer a su nuevo amo humano, asi que hizo el pedido inmediatamente.  
-Segun los analisis irken el amo Zim ha sido infectado con una droga que lo debilita, no hay tal tratamiento para estas cosas humanas. Sin embargo recomiendo que le quite el disfraz y lo deje dormir mientras masajea sus antenas. -Dib asintio preocupado y comenzo a hacer las recomendaciones de la computadora. Gir le trajo una manta y el azabache cubrio al ojirosa con ella.  
- El amo esta muerto? -Pregunto inocentemente y luego comenzo a chillar.  
- No! No lo esta! El... El no podria morir!- En verdad estaba muy preocupado, su color de piel comenzaba a hacerse a un verde mas claro mientras el ojimiel lo vigilaba con temor, ademas la idea que le puso el robotcito en la cabeza no estaba ayudando mucho.

Luego de largas y dolorosas horas de espera, el irken comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente animando completamente a su novio.

- Zim! Por fin despiertas! Puedes decir algo?  
-... Humano?... Donde estamos? -Ese dulce sonido, Dib tenia horas sin escucharlo, tanta era su felicidad que abrazo a la peque a figura debajo de el derramando algunas lagrimas de felicidad.  
- Eso no importa! Oh, Zim, que alegria que estes bien! -El alien no entendia del todo, pero al notar la tension del cuerpo del azabache y lo tembloroso que estaba su tono de voz correspondio el abrazo con algo de esfuerzo.  
-Dib... Por que me siento tan debil? Tengo mi PAK puesto?  
-No es eso, unos hijos de puta te drogaron y has estado 6 horas incosciente, la computadora dijo que te repondrias si te dejaba dormir pero aun asi estaba tan preocupado, Zim. -Apreto el abrazo y el alien, aunque seguia algo mareado y cansado, sonrio sientiendo la calidez de estar en los brazos de su cabezon.

Duraron asi unos momentos hasta que Zim beso suavemente el cuello del pelinegro, este rio por las cosquillas y rompio el abrazo mirando fijamente al irken.  
-Zim, te amo tanto... No me vuelvas a asustar asi.  
-Esta bien, Dib-amor... Disculpame. -Volvieron a abrazarse con la felicidad desbordando de los ojos del pelinegro. Luego de otros momentos, Zim volvio a romper la union.

-Oye, Dib... Todavia...? Este... -Un sonrojo coloreo las mejillas del irken, miro hacia abajo apenado.  
- Que pasa?  
-Umh... Aun... Quieres hacerlo conmigo?  
- ? Hacer que?  
-T-Tu sabes... El... El amor... - ... Que?

Bam! Zim uso super pregunta vergonzosa! Es muy efectivo! Dib uso sonrojo extremo y expresion shockeada!*

-... T-Te refieres a "eso"? -Pregunto apenado y el irken asintio de igual forma. -... Zim, te sientas tan mal? Que clase de droga usaron en ti?  
-No, Dib... No es ninguna droga, yo... Qu-Quiero hacerlo. -El azabache lo miro con sospecha y preocupacion mientras le tomaba la temperatura con la mano.  
-Tienes algo de fiebre... Tal vez deberias descansar mas antes de decir cosas asi...  
- No, Dib! Yo... En verdad quiero hacerlo!  
-Pero... Si justo ayer te habias negado fuertemente...  
-Lo se, lo se, pero... Es que ayer no queria... Umh... -Su sonrojo se acentuo mas - Argh! Aun quieres que lo hagamos o no!?  
-Eh... Bueno, yo...

No pudo terminar al frase al sentir como el alien habia acercado sus labios (con esfuerzo a causa de la droga) a los suyos con pasion. Su memoria se borro y en seguida correspondio el beso introduciendo su lengua con lujuria. Zim lo dejaba explorar donde el humano quisiera, de vez en cuando chocaban ambas lenguas mientras el ojirosa dejaba salir peque os aullidos desde el fondo de su garganta.

Zim se dejo empujar suavemente en el sofa sin dejar de plantar besos y caricias en todo el rostro del pelinegro. Jadeando y con respiraciones agitadas, separaron sus labios.

- Es... Estas seguro?  
-Si, completamente. Solo sigue. -El humano obedecio y empezo a besar con dulzura el cuello del irken a la vez que lo despojaba lentamente de su camisa.

Cuando el alien quedo con el torso desnudo, el ojimiel hizo una peque a pausa en sus caricias para admirar el perfecto cuerpo de su novio, se quedo embelesado con el y comenzo a acariciarlo suavemente mientras el ojirosa le quitaba la camisa, al final, ambos quedaron semi desnudos.

El azabache comenzo a plantar caricias y besos por todo el torso del alien sacandole algunos peque os ronroneos a este. Estos sonidos provocaron que su miembro comenzara a despertar. En respuesta a esto el pelinegro empezo a sacar inexpertamente los pantalones negros de su novio, tal fue su sorpresa y su sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta que el alien no usaba prenda debajo.

-Z-Zim... No usas ropa interior?  
-... Ropa interior?- El ojirosa se quedo pensando un momento. -Oh, eso... No, no lo necesito. -El moreno solto un suspiro.  
-Zim, claro que lo necesitas.  
-A quien le importa, Dib-amor, solo- Nnh... Solo sigue. -Susurro con una expresion irresistible que hizo a su novio obedecer.

Comenzo a acariciar suavemente el miembro del irken sacando mas ronroneos de su due o, lo beso dulcemente y despojo cualquier ropa que le quedaba dejando a ambos amantes completamente desnudos. Casi sin querer los miembros de los dos muchachos chocaron suavemente provocando unos gemidos bastante marcados en ambos chicos.

Buscando mas de esa deliciosa sensacion se empezaron a mover de forma ritmica intensificando la friccion. En medio de todo eso, Zim se inclino con dificultad y comenzo a lamer y besar como desesperado la ereccion del pelinegro. Este iba a replicar algo pero cuando sintio la sensacion tan placentera que el irken le estaba dando los gemidos callaron cualquier palabra que fuera a decir el azabache.

De un momento a otro el ojirosa dejo las lamidas para introducirse el miembro entero del ojimiel en la boca mientras que su due o creia que se correria en ese momento, el irken predijo esto e intensifico sus acciones. Dicho y hecho, Dib solto toda le tension que venia trayendo en la boca de su novio. El ojirosa no pudo evitar tragar un poco pero aun escupiendo la mayoria, el azabache aun alterado por la sensacion que acababa de tener se dejo caer sobre Zim.

-Zim... No te lo tragues, no se si te pueda hacer da o... -Susurraba entre jadeos.  
-No me importa, Dib... Es muy dulce, me gusta. -Ante tal declaracion, el moreno se volvio a llenar de energia y parte de su sangre fue hasta su cara. Se puso entre las piernas del alien otra vez y empezo a acariciar la entrada de este mientras no dejaba de admirar el rostro sumido en placer de su novio.

-Zim, umh... Esto... No te mentire, te dolera.  
-Nnh... N-No me importa Dib, te doy permiso de hacerlo.

Dib sabia que al principio dolia, sabia que veria una expresion de dolor en el rostro de Zim. No queria eso. No le gustaba ver su cara sufriendo. Cuando eran ni os le daba mucha risa y ocasionaba muchas expresiones dolorosas en el alien, pero con el tiempo se le fue yendo la gracia al punto de que al tambien le dolia verlo asi. Aun despues de esto, Zim sabia que le doleria asi que el pelinegro decidio hacerlo si tenia su permiso.

Antes que nada, metio su dedo medio lentamente en la cavidad del irken haciendo aparecer de nuevo esa expresion en su novio. Su corazon se partio en dos al verla y asustado retiro su dedo.

- L-Lo siento! Disculpame! Sabia que te doleria pero ahi voy yo de estupido y lo hago! Estupido Dib! Estupido, estupido, estupido! -Mientras el azabache seguia maldiciendose, el irken lo tomo por sorpresa de la mejilla y planto un suave y corto beso en sus labios sorprendiendo al pelinegro.  
-Si, dolio un poco... Pero lo que no sabes es que aun asi se sintio muy bien, te ruego que sigas haciendolo, sino lo haces me volvere loco. -Le susurraba con la voz muy ronca, se notaba en su tono la plegaria que le estaba haciendo a su novio. Que Zim rogara por algo no era comun, asi que de verdad debio haberle gustado. Estimulado por esa dulce voz, Dib volvio a introducir su dedo un poco mas a fondo, los gimoteos del invasor no se hicieron esperar, guiado por esos dulces sonidos, el ojimiel introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo que la expresion de dolor de Zim volviera, intento con todas sus fuerzas no verla para no hecharse atras. Sacaba y metia lentamente sus dedos intentando concentrarse en que al final, a Zim le gustaria mucho.

-D-Dib... Mmnh... T-Te quiero dentro -La mitad de la sangre del moreno subio rapidamente a su cara mientras la otra mitad se iba directamente a su ereccion. Saco sus dedos y muuuuuuuuy lentamente se introdujo suavemente en el irken. Lo hizo tan lento que el ojirosa lo agarro de la espalda forzandolo a entrar mas rapidamente.

Los jadeos brotaban de las bocas de los dos. Dib se detuvo hasta el fondo a esperar a que el irken se acostumbrara. " Debes aguantarte! Debes aguantarte! No, Dib, no empieces antes! No importa lo jodidamente bien que se sienta esto, debes esperar a Zim! Piensa en perros! Piensa en fantasmas! Piensa en Zim... No, eso no! Argh, esto se siente tan malditamente bien..." Se decia el ojimiel en su mente.

-Ah... Dib, por Irk. Deja de asustarte y- mhn... Muevete ya. -Rogo el irken y fue ahi cuando el azabache no resistio y empezo con unas suaves embestidas que hacian al irken callarse entre tantos aullidos que salian de su boca. Comenzo a mover sus caderas intentado decirle a su novio que acelerara el ritmo o sino explotaria de frustracion.

"Dib, piensa en perros... En vampiros... En... A la mierda, esto me esta volviendo loco" Se dijo una vez mas y se desato subiendo su ritmo de repente. No solo la sensacion de estar dentro del irken era lo que lo enloquecia, sino tambien esos gemidos excitantes del alien que derretian sus oidos. Sin parar el movimiento de sus caderas se inclino y beso el cuello de Zim repetidas veces, acaricio suavemente sus antenas y se dio cuenta que le daban un placer extra al irken.

Continuo haciendo esto hasta que sintio un liquido caliente deslizandose por todo su estomago mientras podia escuchar un aullido del irken, ronco y entrecortado. Esta sensacion lo saco de su cordura y lo hizo venirse dentro del alien.

Ambos cansados y jadeando destensaron su cuerpo. Dib se dejo caer de nuevo sobre su novio, aun sin salir de el. Cuando el ojirosa sintio que el azabache se estaba retirando de su interior, lo detuvo.

-No... Aun no salgas... Quiero sentirte en mi interior un poco mas. -Rogo el alien. El azabache se sonrojo y cumplio la peticion. Se quedaron un largo rato ahi sin decir nada solo dandose unos cuantos besos.

-Oye, Zim... Tu ayer te negaste completamente a hacer esto... Por que tan de repente cambiaste de opinion? -El pelinegro no recibio respuesta por un rato.  
-... Es que... En el momento que me lo pediste ayer no fue romantico...  
-... Eh? -Solo atino a decir el confundido ojimiel.  
-Era tan... Comun... Pero hoy tu me salvaste de unos idiotas, asi que pense... Bueno... Yo... -Las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido para el azabache, no sabia lo cursi que se habia convertido. Ya habiendo entendido toda la intencion de Zim, le sonrio dulcemente y le dio otro dulce beso en los labios que comenzo a tornarse pasional al morderse los labios y jugar con sus lenguas. -Ademas, estabas muy inseguro. Como si no quisieras hacerlo -Un adorable puchero aparecio en su rostro provocandole una peque a risa al humano.  
- Como crees? Me hace muy feliz que me hayas dejado.  
-No parecia, dudabas a cada rato.  
-Hahaha, entonces la proxima vez seguire mas mis instintos, Ok?  
-... Si tan solo pudiera tenerte dentro de mi todo el tiempo. -Dib sonrio y lo apreto suavemente contra su cuerpo.  
-Si tan solo... -Susurro y salio lentamente del irken, poniendo triste a este. Se levanto y se puso los boxers para luego volver a acostarse junto a su novio. Le dio un ultimo beso en la frente y cerro los ojos.

-Son las 4 de la ma ana, Zim... Que tal si hoy me quedo a dormir? -Rio mientras el irken bostezaba.  
- Que tal si te quedas para siempre? -Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer dormido. El ojimiel se quedo sorprendido por la pregunta, pero volvio a sonreir y se acurruco con su Zim.

-... Que tal si nos amamos para siempre?

Notas: Yay! Bonito final :33 gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado! A mi? Mmmh... Creo que le doy un 8 :DD

La verdad, ya me hacia falta escribir un lemon D: ya se me estaba olvidando como hacerlo. pueden notarlo en el de este fic, la verdad no me gusto tanto...

*Por si no entendieron esto, es lo que suelen decir en los juegos de pokemon :I (ni siquiera me gusta tanto pokemon XD)

No se que decir sobre esto, solo fue una chiquititititititita idea que tuve. Ya se. Debo ir a escribir Aromas y sabores. Lo siento ._.

(NO MANCHES! 3312 palabras! wow, me deje llevar un poco XD) 


End file.
